


你的计划里有他吗？Is he in your plan?

by dunabutter



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not like siblings not like mentorship, Redemption, Secret connection & Sentiment, Unpredictable kiss, Warm each other, 出轨文学 Cheating Literature, 师徒组 Mentor & Apprentice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: 中世纪不正当男女巫师徒关系
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Claire Nuñez, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Claire Nuñez, douxaire





	你的计划里有他吗？Is he in your plan?

**Author's Note:**

> *出轨文学 短 ooc预警
> 
> * ship: douxie x claire

师从卡斯佩兰的第三个礼拜，克莱尔徒手便能施出一个影子咒语，随后一抬手又让那团暗黑色的混沌瞬间消失在空气中。拍一拍手她双手叉腰，颇具职业巫师的架势。然而仅是这洋洋自得的几秒，便让她吃尽了不细心的苦头。当她注意到那卷方才在施法过程中被无意带起的羊皮书时已经为时已晚，慌忙退避非但没让她成功躲开重物的坠击，反倒阻止了她逃跑的路线，再加上那身至今都未能穿习惯的中世纪侍女服，被裙摆和缎带束缚住而混乱的步伐成了最大的帮凶，所有的这一切像是联合起来打击她那点才萌生出来不久的小小自满似的。克莱尔在心里叹气，有些绝望地闭上眼睛。

然而重物砸落的痛感并未如约而至，自己向前倾几乎快要迎面接地的身体也像是脱离了重力的掌控一般，克莱尔有些惊讶的睁开眼睛，随后便明白了是怎么一回事，靛蓝色包裹着她和咒语书的术式魔法随着那人的快步走近渐渐失去实效，不过很显然这场原本要发生的意外已被很好的控制住了。嘀咕着相同的咒语让自己回到地面，看着包裹着书卷的魔法由蓝色转变为紫色的同时她听见自己导师由远而近传来充满关切的声音：你没事吧？克莱尔？

我很好，我没事。记不清这已经是他第几次这样问她，也记不清自己是多少次给予这样的回答。心中一阵没由来的烦躁她干脆低头假装看着手里书的封面，一边在心里默默道怎么每次自己出糗都被他撞见，从而完全忽略了自己心脏乱跳一通的节拍。

关于大多数人常有的错觉，把遇见心上人时的心动，误认为是混乱所致的不稳定情绪波动，反之亦然。

无稽之谈，聪颖理智思维缜密的努涅斯向来是不信这些故作玄虚实则毫无根据的断言的，要真的有人相信那才是真的让那些谣言者得逞了。思绪短暂地断了片，克莱尔才想起自己似有什么重要的事要向自己的导师确认，抬起头直视那对浅褐色的双眸，其中带着一丝温和笑意却愣是让她把刚到嘴边的话又咽了回去，

“回旋楼梯的第五十五和第五十六阶之间，有一个不平处，看来你还是没能记住。”窦谢轻笑着指了指她身后刚刚她差点摔到的地方，克莱尔的脸霎时变得通红，着急辩解的同时却听面前的人把话接了下去，“不过这很正常，我也花了两个世纪才记住，阿奇一直提醒我也没有用。”他耸了耸肩，仿佛是在讲一件和自己毫不相干的事情，“那处凹陷，估计是梅林和当年修塔楼的工匠起了争执，工匠急着报复他也说不定。”有那么一刻，卡斯佩兰的脸上露出了理所应当的表情，随后他凑近她，突然放轻的语气让她难能感到有丝不自在，“毕竟那是梅林，他可真是有够挑剔的。”克莱尔倏然反应过来，想起了那位老者万年不变一张不善言笑的脸，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，方才烦躁与羞赧顿时四散开去，她也因此没能注意到看到笑容重新回到她脸上时他眼角越发柔和的笑意，两个人于是一起笑起来，原本有些尴尬的气氛更是一扫而空。直到他的目光再次回到她身上，窦谢认真地看着她，克莱尔几乎屏住了呼吸，随后她听见他的声音，带着一丝不容置疑的意味，

“我看到你刚才施的传送门咒语了，你做的很好，克莱尔。”窦谢看向她的眼里满是真诚的肯定与赞许，这是在她意料之中的部分，从她要求他教自己暗影魔法以来，窦谢最不吝啬的便是对她的夸赞，她的法力精进，其中少不了他对自己耐心与坚持。可意料之外的是自己并未因此感到高兴，相反，一种更为复杂的情绪开始慢慢在她的心中凝聚。

微微欠身向他道谢的时候克莱尔不知第几次这样想 “在他还是个学徒的时候，又得到过多少肯定？” 梅林的暴脾气是人尽皆知的事，她至今还能想起梅林数落他时的样子，漫长的几个世纪，所有她看到的只不过是一隅尔尔，他现在又是如何做到怀着始终如一的耐心与平和，指引一个普通人完成从凡人到巫师的蜕变？这并非易事，他却极少提起，人前总是着用笑容和带着玩味的鼓舞打发，实则自己背负起所有的暗斗与压力。他不说，她也就装作什么都不知道，将头埋入厚厚的咒语书与羊皮卷轴中，克莱尔便觉得自己是安全的。

只是不知从何时起，她似乎很少会在他面前提起关于杰姆的事，即使这是她向他学习魔法的初衷。时间过去，有什么东西在这不知不觉中开始悄然发生变化，克莱尔不敢回想其中的细节，眼神依旧停留在面前的人身上，克莱尔的思绪却早已飘散。沉寂的良久，窦谢有些担忧的看着面前异常沉默的女孩，深吸了一口气他于是上前，双手轻轻放在她的肩膀上， 

“我们一定会救出杰姆的，我向你保证。”

他的声音不大，却坚定，一字一顿像是要钉入她的心里似得，他向她靠近的时候她最先看清的是他的黑眼圈，比以前更严重了，墨蓝色的发丝贴在他显得越发瘦削的脸上，唯一不变的是从那双眼睛里透出来的东西，沉静的、克制的，就像之前他看向她的很多次那样，仿佛再多焦躁不安也能在瞬间平静下来。然而这次却不同，话音刚落的瞬间，她的心便像是被数十只蚂蚁啄噬般疼痛起来，积攒多时的情绪如同洪水最终冲垮了被咬破的堤口，在瞬间爆发。青年巫师看着她，浑然不知面前少女乌发底下的暗涌波动。

见她没有了下文，窦谢像是忽然想起了什么，自知这必定又是戳中了她的痛处。如今她所做的一切皆是为了那个人，他除了将自己所知道的关于暗影魔法的全貌如数教授给她之外，窦谢不知道自己还能做些什么。但至少，他不想再看见那双望向自己的杏眸里光芒一点一点暗下去的样子，然而方才自己无意的一提想必又将她带回了那段不好的记忆，他自责，想再说些什么话到嘴边也终成了无言，叹了一口气，窦谢看了她最后一眼，最终别开了眼神，一阵酸涩自胸口划过的瞬间他转身便要离开。

然而没走几步开外，他便觉得自己的手腕一沉，带着人的体温慢慢在他的臂膊处蔓延。有些惊讶的回过头，可接下来发生的事却是谁都没有预料到的，就连克莱尔自己都是，那人又是一副欲言又止的样子看得她莫名的揪心，迟迟没等到下文他的转身离去则冲破了她的最后一丝犹豫，几步上前她先一步拽住他的手，那人回头的瞬间，顾不上他疑惑和惊讶的眼神，克莱尔踮起脚，在很清醒的时候，她吻了他。  
.

.

.  
第一次见面的时候他喊她C-bomb，如今唇齿相接的倏得又是否印证了他们的初见，她的吻如同一记弹药，在瞬间炸开。凑近他的时候她闻到从他衣领处若有若无的苦橙叶的气味，温和中透着一丝苦涩，正如他因措不及防而紧抿的双唇，克莱尔几乎不敢睁开眼看，只是在他欲挣脱她的束缚时越发收紧了扯着他双臂的手，偷偷睁眼她不偏不倚正好对上了那双眼睛，惊讶、不解，或许是那双眼神太过清澈，看得克莱尔心中发虚，但更让她意想不到的是他最终的接纳。感受到他渐渐软下来的唇这下惊讶的人倒成了她了，恍惚间克莱尔几乎忘记了自己手中紧攥着的书，脱力的倏得书自她手中滑落，然而这次没有人能再顾及，落地瞬间发出的清脆声响让克莱尔顿时清醒过来，放开束缚住那人双臂的手，她飞速的向后退去，你在干什么？克莱尔？脸上的温度高到快要烧起来克莱尔转身便想逃离，却不想有人比她快了一步，腰际被人缚上时她不可思议的回头，看到的却是窦谢放大了几倍的脸，距离近的过分了，她能听见他的心跳，和她的一样早已乱了频率。她看着他，后者随后缓缓俯身，就像方才她给予他的那个一样，给予了那个吻得以延续的生命。


End file.
